The field of this invention relates generally to mounting assemblies used to mount accessory devices on motor vehicles. More specifically, it relates to mounting assemblies used for motorcycles, and in particular for mounting radar detection devices, GPS devices, etc., on motorcycles.
Motorcycles continue to grow in popularity throughout the United States and the world. In particular, people drive motorcycles for recreation such as touring or cruising as a substitute for automobile transportation. Motorcycle enthusiasts cruise highways often prefer to use radar detection devices, and other small electronics as cellular telephones or global positioning satellite devices.
Unfortunately, the sport and sport-touring motorcycles incorporate a steering head that restricts the space available for mounting such devices on the motorcycle.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a mounting assembly adapted to be used with existing motorcycle steering heads and other motor vehicles with similar arrangements. Another object of this invention is to provide such an assembly that can be easily inserted or removed from a motorcycle steering head or similar arrangements in other motor vehicles. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a mounting assembly that is inexpensive and has a relatively simple construction.
The mounting assembly includes a shaft member having a planar member, or mounting member, mounted on a top end of the shaft. The planar member is preferably mounted so it pivots with respect to the shaft. The shaft is insertable in a hollow cylinder on a motor vehicle. In the case of a motorcycle, a portion of the shaft is inserted in a steering stem of a steering head. A plurality of o-rings, attached to a portion of the shaft inserted in the cylinder, secure the mounting assembly in place. A Velcro(trademark) piece, fixed to a top surface of the planar member, clasps to a corresponding Velcro(trademark) piece of an electronic device placed on the mounting assembly.
The shaft may also be adapted to have an additional flexion point below the planar member, or mounting member to add to the variable positions of the mounting assembly. For example, the shaft may have a lower portion, inserted in the stem of the motorcycle, pivotally coupled to an upper portion to which the mounting member is attached. In addition, more than one mounting member may be pivotally coupled to a top end of the shaft so that a plurality of accessory devices can be mounted to the motor vehicle. The mounting members are preferably pivoted on the shaft independent of one another.
An adapter is also used to secure the mounting assembly in steering stems having larger diameters. The adapter may be a cylinder secured in the steering stem with o-rings similar to the shaft of the mounting assembly. A rim is disposed along, and integral with, a top end of the adapter and engages a top edge of the steering stem to prevent the adapter from following through the steering stem.